fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Alptraumeta-Knight 2
Plötzlich wachen alle auf einmal auf, ohne Vorwarnung, und Nightmare hält seinen Umhang schützend vor sein Gesicht. Kirby erhascht dabei einen Blick auf das, was unter dem Umhang ist, eine merkwürdige blaue Wolke. Und dann schreit Nightmare: "WER HAT DIESES GELBE TEIL NACH MIR GESCHLEUDERT!" Meta stuppst, wenn auch etwas verschlafen, Kirby an, und weißt ihn an, auf die See zu schauen. Ein Boot, nicht besonders groß, hat an die Insel Noc angelegt. Und Almira steht drauf. Mit ihrem Elektroschwert in der Hand, und ohne eine Reaktion von Kirby und Meta abzuwarten brüllt sie: "Kirby, mach diene Futterschnute auf!" Kirby geht mal davon aus, dass Futterschnute gleich Mund ist, macht ihn auf, und Almira feuert einen Sichelblitz auf ihn ab. Kirby bekommt ihn in den Mund, verschluckt ihn und bekommt die Schwert-Fähigkeit. "JETZT GEHT'S LOS!", brüllt er angriffslustig. Meta hat kapiert und macht auch schnell aus seiner Pistole ein Schwert. Und Toran macht etwas, was absolut unerwartet kommt: "RÜCKZUG! SOFORT!" Melanie will zwar wiedersprechen, doch sie wird abgewürgt. Schose folgt etwas benommen. Nightmare ignoriert sie. Sein Mundtuch wurde vom Sichelblitz zerschnitten. "Na wartet!", brüllt er. "Warten? Worauf?", fragt Kirby ironisch. "DARAUF, DASS ICH EUCH VON DIESER INSEL FEGEN WERDE!", brüllt Nightmare so laut, dass es bestimmt noch auf der Nachbarinsel zu hören war. "SEHEN WIR AUS WIE DRECK ODER WAS!", brüllt Kirby zurück. BUMM! Sofort wird er von einem großen, blauen Stern getroffen und schleudert einige Meter zurück. Jetzt stürmt Meta nach vorne, wird allerdings genau so schnell zurückgeworfen wie Kirby. "Wir brauchen Hilfe.", flüstert Almira, was Kirby laut wiederholt, so das es jeder hören kann. "KIRBY, DENK EINMAL NACH, BEVOR DU ALLES LAUT SAGST, WAS DURCH DEINEN PINKEN KOPF GEHT!", brüllt Meta-Knight. "Ich denke nicht, wenn es nichts zu essen gibt.", antwortet Kirby darauf. "Ist mir bewusst..." Meta kramt etwas in seinem Anzug, dann flüstert er Kirby zu: "Lenk ihn ab, solange ich Hilfe anfordere, und mach es ja UNAUFFÄLLIG!" "Gebongt!", freut sich Kirby und schlägt sich mit seinem Schwertgriff gegen den Kopf. War da grade ein hohles Klopfen zu hören? Dann läuft er hinter Nightmare und ruft: "HEY, DU GROßER BLÖDER UMHANG-TYP! SCHAU HIERHER! NICHT DA RÜBER, NUR HIERHER! ICH SOLL DICH ABLENKEN, ALSO MACH MIT VERDAMMT!!!" "Glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich darauf reinfalle?", fragt Nightmare ironisch. "Bist du das nicht gerade?" Und das ist sogar wahr. Meta hat es in der kurzen Zeit, wo Kirby rumgebrüllt hat, geschafft, dass Waddle 8 zu erreichen. "Meta-Knight hier, ich muss dringend Waddle Halb sprechen!", ruft er in sein Handy. "Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen das mitteilen zu müssen, aber Ihr Waddle Halb hat gerade neue Arbeiter angegriffen.", antwortet Petro. "Wissen Sie, wie egal mir das im Moment ist? Geben Sie mir einfach nur den kleinen Tollpatsch!" "Ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie nicht die Leitung sind, Herr Knight. Die zwei neuen Arbeiter habe ich Ihnen zugeordnet, da kam dieser Waddle Halb angestürmt, hat sich auf die beiden gestürzt und sie direkt an die Wand geworfen. Ich habe ihn als eine allgemeine Gefahr eingestuft." Meta könnte ausrasten. Wenn einmal was schiefgeht, dann aber richtig. "HÖREN SIE, ES GEHT HIER UM LEBEN UND TOD UND KIRBY, ALSO BEEILEN SIE SICH GEFÄLLIGST UND GEBEN SIE MIR WADDLE HALB!" "Ich ver..." "SOFORT!!!" Ob Petro einfach keine Lust auf einen Streit hat oder sich nicht traut, was zu erwiedern, ist nicht ganz klar, aber plötzlich ist die ziemlich verheulte Stimme von Waddle Halb am Telefon. "Sir Meta-Knight, ich wollte nicht... ich... ich dachte... Einbrecher..." Meta hört Halb schluchzen, versucht ruhig zu klingen, obwohl Kirby gerade mit seinem Schwert versucht, auf Nightmare einzuprügeln. "Halb, es war ein Fehler, und du kannst ihn wieder gut machen, indem du mir jetzt hilfst. Kannst du bitte sofort mit der Halberd und den beiden Neuen hir her kommen? Petro hat gesagt, sie sind mir untergeordnet, also ist es nützlich, wenn sie mitkommen." "Ich... *schnief* frag mal." "NICHT FRAGEN, MACHEN!", brüllt Meta, dessen Geduldsfaden bedrohlich strapaziert ist. "... Ja, Sir!", schafft Halb zu sagen, dann legt er auf. "Kirby, du kannst mit dem Ablenken aufhören!", ruft Meta Kirby zu. "DAS WURDE ABER AUCH ZEIT, LANGSAM HATTE ICH DAS GEFÜHL, ER MERKT WAS!", brüllt Kirby zurück. Meta versucht, Ruhe zu bewahren, was gar nicht so leicht ist, wenn Kirby andauernd beweist, dass er nicht so schnell kapiert. "Genug gespielt, es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir diesen Kampf langsam mal zum Ende brignen! SICHELBLITZ!", brüllt Almira und feuert ihren Sichelblitz auf Nightmare ab, allerdings mit unvorhersehbaren Folgen. Kirby springt zwischen Nightmare und den Sichelblitz, weil er dachte, so behauptet er ein paar Minuten später, er müsste den Sichelblitz verspeisen. Das Problem, er hat den Sichelblitz nicht verschluckt und ihn dadurch voll abbekommen. "Ich danke dir, dass du mich, unnötigerweise, beschützt hast, du kleiner pinker Idiot.", lacht Nightmare. Aber das Lachen vergeht ihm Sekunden später. Ein großer Schuss trifft Nightmare am Hinterkopf. Er fällt auf den Boden. Kirby wundert sich noch leicht, aber Meta hat die Quelle des Schusses gesehen: Die Halberd ist, samt dreiköpfiger Besatzung, eingetroffen. Auch Almira wird auf den großen Jet aufmerksam. Kirby ignoriert die Halberd, da der betäubte Körper von Nightmare ja viiiiel interesanter ist. Schließlich landet die Halberd zirka zwei Meter von Kirby entfernt, und dieser erschrickt darauf ordentlich. "HEILIGER STROHSACK UND KÖNIG NICKERCHEN! WIE KOMMT DENN DIE HALBERD HIER HER?!?", brüllt er. Meta rast an ihm vorbei direkt in die Halberd hinein, und Kirby beschließt, es ihm und Almira, die ebenfalls an ihm vorbeirennt und somit ihr Boot zurücklässt, gleichzutun. An der Brücke erschrickt Kirby gleich nochmal. Zwei völlig Fremde stehen doch direkt hinter Waddle Halb an den Fenstern der Brücke. "EINBRECHER!", brüllt Kirby und will auf die beiden losrennen, wenn ihn nicht Meta und Waddle Halb festgehalten hätten. Halb erklärt ihm: "Das sind Mace und Trident, die arbeiten ab sofort hier auf der Halberd unter S... ich meine, unter Metas Kommando!" Leicht verblüfft lässt Kirby nach. "Mais und Getriede? Wusste nicht, dass man Leute jetzt schon noch Essen benennt." "Wir wollten nur eine Arbeit, und man hat uns, wenn wir gut arbeiten können, das hier vorgeschlagen. Aber wenn wir mit Essen verwechselt werden, können wir ja gehen.", sagt einer, der einen Hut mit Halbmond trägt, der andere, der eine recht merkwürdige Frisur aufweist, stimmt nickend zu. "IST JETZT AUCH EGAL, WADDLE HALB, FLIEG SO SCHNELL DU KANNST!!!", brüllt Meta plötzlich. "Warum?", fragt Halb. "WEIL ICH VORHATTE, DIESEN TAG NOCH ZU ÜBERLEBEN! ALSO HAU REIN!!!" Und wie aufs Stichwort ist eine starke Erschütterung zu vernehmen, und Waddle Halb legt den Hebel bis zum Anschlag um. "HECKKANONE AKTIEVIEREN! FEUER FREI!" KNALL! Die Kanone, die recht gut am Heck der Halberd versteckt ist, schießt, und Nightmare landet, verletzt und geschwächt, auf der Insel Noc. Und schließlich fliegt die Halberd mit Überschallgeschwindigkeit los, zurück nach Traumland. "Na wartet nur, ich krieg euch noch, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!", schreit Nightmare hinterher, aber er bringt nicht die Kraft auf, ihnen zu folgen. Somit ist das Waddle 8 und allen voran Kirby wieder einmal einer großen gefahr entkomen, wenn man Petro und Gerda nicht als Gefahr ansieht. Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}